Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an operation apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a division operation apparatus and a division operation method.
Description of Related Art
Mathematical operations such as addition, subtraction, multiplication and division are used when various processors perform signal processing. When the mathematical operations are implemented using circuits, the complexity of division is higher than the complexity of other mathematical operations. However, division is widely used in the operations, e.g., normalization and compensation coordinate conversion of the fisheye lens calibration, performed on digital image signals by the image processing module. Even the division only occupies a relative small part of the total operation, the processing time and the hardware area are affected thereby in a certain degree.
Accordingly, what is needed is a division operation apparatus and a division operation method to address the above issues.